


More Than A Love Song

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu... I am sorry not to update, but I was detained. Still, Akaba and /.../ sittin' in a tree! Um, not tree, but you got the gist. A Valentine's day fic, by yours truly. Somehow shonen-ai, but not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and the poem. They belong to their respective owners; the poem is by Augustana, one of my favorite bands. Ya know, people, listening to that song, got my brain in gears, and I decided to give you a belated Valentine's Day present. If you want to hear it, go to Youtube, and type inMore than a love song, for your listening pleasure.
> 
> Warnings: Ahh, heck… I totally screwed the timeline and the characters. And I warn you, the entire thing is in unusual POV… but I won't tell you which.

_What can I say? I miss your eyes  
Nothing more _

He looked at the horizon, watching the sunset, crimson eyes thoughtful, as he was strumming the guitar.

_What can a love song provide?  
Nothing more_

The breeze ruffled his hair slightly, making him want to shiver, even if there wasn't any cold in the air.

He was remembering…

_Words are a lovely try  
For something more _

… _/..It is our opposing rhythm../_ He remembered saying, as to explain his like – hate relationship with Koutarou, as they asked him.

Still, they didn't understand.

_And I wanna give to you  
Give to you... _

And when he had seen _him_ ….he wanted to… to give _him_ something….

Even if he had seen _him_ as an impostor….

It irked him that this slight form of a boy was clad in the garments, proclaiming _him_ as an Eyeshield 21.

This… _Sena…._

He wanted to humiliate him, to make him eat his words, being the strongest runner of all.

However, he fell before him… as they had fallen - the others, like Kakei, and Shin. He fell before him, as the others after him have, Marco with Gaou, and then, the Emperor himself, Yamato Takeru, the one that had wore his title of Eyeshield righteously, until Sena appeared, and with a breeze of wind, taken the title for himself.

_More than a love song can give  
More than a feeling like this _

Now… he wanted to give him… something more. Sena already had his respect and friendship… and yet, he wanted to give him more.

_More than a dim light upon the path you walk_

Red eyes blinked, as he contemplated the latest turn of events.

He was walking on the road, thinking his own thoughts, subconsciously humming the new melody under his breath. He could not wait to try it on his guy… already, his fingers itched something fierce.

When suddenly, he looked up… not knowing why, and he saw Sena.

After the long day, the petite boy was trekking home alone, pale as a ghost in the dim light, as he was carrying the sports bag with his equipment in, along with the bag with groceries.

Akaba blinked.

' _What…?'_

Why on the earth was the chibi walking home so late?

Another thought sneaked into his brain.

_Wasn't it dangerous, to walk home without anyone to accompany him..?_

True, Sena was fantastic runner, but with him, being so exhausted…

Akaba could see the tiredness in those chocolate eyes, and some desolate feeling, he just could not name, and it irked him something fierce.

_More than the words can explain  
More than the falling rain _

It was raining that day, drizzling, actually, and Sena was wet to the bones.

Akaba decided to follow the enigma home.

Just out of pure curiosity, of course.

_More than the sun shines upon your lovely face  
It's more than a love song _

He remembered that first match they had together, against Militaria.

It was sunny…

And Akaba was moved something fierce, as he saw the joy on Sena's face, after he had scored the first touchdown in the game, and then, as he high – fived with equally beaming Yamato.

But he, Akaba, didn't see Yamato. He saw Sena.

And in his heart, something unknown, something more, moved out….

Still, it wasn't ready to come out or even identify itself. _  
_  
 _And I found a way to come to me  
And show me where _

After the game, he had found Sena on the hotel's terrace, watching the sunset.

Apparently, Sena heard him coming, as he turned around, his eyes round with surprise.

He didn't mind Akaba's company, when asked, of course.

_Show me where right used to be  
And put me there_

They agreed to keep this meeting of theirs private. Not that it would mean much, with Hiruma skulking around, but the demonic blonde didn't say a peep the next morning.

Still, Akaba couldn't remember when he felt as content as he did then, on this terrace in New York…

_Well, this is enough to see  
Something more _

And the feeling only grew.

Into something more.

_And I wanna give to you  
Give to you... _

Finally, Akaba was at the end of his wits. Wherever he went, the things reminded him of Sena, his gentle laugh, his shy mannerisms..

And the little monster in his chest finally revealed itself…

As love.

_More than a love song can give  
More than a feeling like this  
More than a dim light upon the path you walk _

The enlightenment was sudden, like lighting.

Hw was walking home, he remembered that, contemplating the next match with Oujou – some cruel twist of fate got the Bando Spiders the exact same opponents than they got the last year.

Akaba didn't know if he should be annoyed, scarred or pissed out of his wits.

Oujou, under Shin's guidance, was fearsome thing. The Taiyou Sphinxes were literally _slaughetered_. And that meant something, as the Sphinxes were the heaviest line in Japan.

And from Shin, his thoughts roamed to the shy running back – turned quarterback/captain of Deimon Devilbats.

Even without the founders' trio – as the third years were forbidden in participating in club activities, for the sake of preparation for their end –of - year exams, the Deimon Devilbats remained true and strong.

Hiruma Youichi had made Sena into _damn_ good Captain that was for sure.

Akaba still thought Sena was the lucky charm for Devilbats, according from the tales of Suzuna – san and Mamori-san.

Count in the Huh – brothers, Monta, and Nakabou, along with some promising newbies… and the opposing team was killed for sure.

Akaba had seen the match between the Devilbats and Gunmen. The core team dragged the newbies in the fray and teached them quick and brutal way what meant to be Deimon Devilbat, the part of the team that wrangled out the victory from hands of the Emperors of Kanto, the Teikoku Alexanders.

" _WE WILL **KILL** THEM!"_

That cry was becoming quite feared on the fields of football.

The Devilbats were still unpredictable, still crazy, still….

And they finally returned the Gunmen for the humiliating defeat in the last year.

Even with Riku reaching for that magical speed, 4.2 in 40 yards dash, even with Tetsuma and Kid using the Quick Draw and Shotgun, Deimon triumphed.

Akaba wanted to meet them in the finals… of course, that is, if Marco wouldn't get his wish, to have the match with them again.

This year, the draw for Marco was unlucky… he had drawn out Shinryuuji Nagas.

Akaba chuckled at the memory of the terror on Marco's face.

As promised, Agon reformed the team, and their opponents could count on only one hard fact… They. Would. Get. No. Mercy.

Surprisingly, Poseidon was matched with Teikoku Alexanders…. much to Kakei's enthusiasm. He finally got the chance to go against the second real Eyeshield!

The first was Sena, of course.

Thinking about all those fearsome opponents, he smiled, as he thought how Sena made them into one team, even if he didn't know that fact himself.

After they had seen through Sena's shyness and stuttering, they almost immediately liked the kid. Even Agon was softened… somewhat. However, that didn't mean he would get any more careful on the speedy trash, as he called Sena, when they were on the opposite ends on the field!

Akaba liked him, too…

More than liked in fact…

He _LOVED_ him.

Akaba could feel the blood drain from his face in that precise nanosecond, as he had finally admitted to himself, what this little, randy beast in chest was exactly.

After that thought, only one came.

' _Oh, shit.'_

_More than the words can explain  
More than the falling rain  
More than the sun shines upon your lovely face _

He gulped. Even now, he was dreading this feeling.

It was greater than life…

So, he was right to dread it…. _Right?_

Even now.

However, he noticed the others milling around the kind Captain, calling for his attentions.

Thank Kami, that Huh – brothers only saw him as their little brother… or boss, whatever the situation called for, anyway.

Still… Kakei definitely had the eye on the little running back.

He didn't know how, but apparently, Gaou was roped into the love – fest too. Oh, and let's not forget Bud Walker.

Akaba gritted his teeth.

That _Gaijin_ … got on his nerves!

Sena was **_his_**!

…. But the sad fact was, Sena still didn't know that…or Akaba's feelings for him, for that matter.

And tomorrow was the Valentine's Day.

Akaba grimaced.

' _Oh, joy.'_

  
_And I look upon your face  
And it's beauty to me _

And that meant, that Akaba had to man up, board the train with his head aching from Julie's advices on the matter… after thoroughly shocking her with information who _exactly_ had stolen his heart… thank Kami that Koutarou wasn't here.

Akaba wasn't sure if he could bear his 'smart!' comments on that topic.

He most likely would use his ' _Spider Poison'_ block with conjunction with ' _Spear Tackle'_ to make the fool fly to the other side of the town.

Really, Koutarou was good friend… but their rhythms still didn't match.

Probably never would…except in football.

Closing his eyes, as he exhaled nervously, he pictured, for the thousandth time, what he would say to one Kobayakawa Sena.

He even got so low as to practice with Julie, much to his eternal shame, and Koutarou's fury.

He had been so nervous as to accidentally mix their names – instead of Sena, he said Julie, and lo and behold, the next second he had a lapful of furious Koutarou, yelling at him that Julie was his and….

Well, one good thing came out of all those shenanigans… Koutarou was finally together with Julia. The bad thing was, around their school began circulating rumours of them being in threesome.

Koutarou was less than pleased.

_And I look upon and it's beauty to me  
And it's beauty to me _

Apparently, he came just in time to see the end of the practice of Deimon football team.

He waited until almost all the members left the garishly decorated clubhouse – Akaba noted, that they were the core members, as the newbies apparently already left for home.

As it was the Valentine Day, Akaba would expect that Sena would give his team the time off, to spend with their girlfriends.

No such luck.

The members, Akaba noted, were doggone tired, even usually perky _'baka'_ of the group, Natsuhiko Taki, was almost dead to the world. However, not tired enough not to plan to seduce Kyoshin's lead cheerleader.

Akaba shuddered.

Bad image, there…Especially when he knew that the girl had her eyes on Kakei.

The energetic Suzuna was also out there, flirting with one of the Huh – brothers… Juumonji, was it?

' _There!'_

He sneaked in, thanking the boy-obsessed girl for her forgetting to lock the clubhouse –

He frowned.

There wasn't anyone in the clubroom.

Well, Sena still didn't came around… that meant he must still have been in there… right?

Still fidgeting a little, he finally gathered his wits about, and entered the changing room.

He turned around, and…

" _KYAA!_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT!"_

Akaba had a second to collect himself.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to avoid being hit with the red jersey with the white number of 21 sewn on.

"Oh - I'm – _I'm sorry_ \- !" He bowed, the jersey still on his head, the bouquet of red roses he had in his right hand, falling on the floor.

In his head, he replayed the image of Sena, gracefully stepping out of the shower, her skin shimmering with the last droplets of water sliding down her perfect body…

How her eyes were closed in pleasure, her usually spiky hair darker with the moisture…

Uh… wait…A girl…

Yup, he remembered these perky breasts… they were, what, B – cup?

No, make that almost C – cup…

' _Sena was a girl!'_

"Y – You are a _GIRL?_ " he squeaked out. He listened to the hurried shuffling, as s – he was getting in his – her clothes –

Oh Kami, that was becoming too confusing…

"Of course, I'm a girl!" She hissed out testily. "Now, what were you doing here, you peeping tom!"

Akaba was sure his face was red as a cherry till now.

Shakily, he pulled the jersey off his head, inhaling the aroma that was purely Sena in his nostrils.

Grass, sweat and something that reminded him of magnolias…Pure Sena…

He looked at the seething/mortified boy – girl.

Sena was beautiful.

All flushed in her anger, her usually gentle eyes flashing with anger and self – humiliation.

She was clothed in her usual school uniform –

-trousers, white shirt and blazer with the tie around her neck still waiting to be tied up.

He was speechless.

If he hadn't seen her exiting the shower, he would of thought Sena was true, bona-fide boy.

Petite boy, but boy nonetheless…

"Uh… Um… But I thought you were a boy?" He winced at his voice. Damn it, he didn't want to squeak in front of his crush!"

Sena flushed even more. "They didn't have any female uniforms when I went buying them in the first year," she admitted, ashamed. Guilty brown eyes stared into fascinated red ones. "So I had to wear the ones for the boys, and with playing football, people automatically assumed I was a boy, anyway…"

Akaba blinked. "But why didn't you correct them?" he asked, his voice stabilising, but still shaky a little.

Sena eyed him sardonically. "One word. Hiruma. Can you imagine what he would have done with such information?"

Akaba shuddered. It was definitely better that Sena played being the boy, then. "But what about your-"he blushed, as he motioned her twin mounds.

Sena blushed, too. "Uh…. I am binding them, so I can run more easily."

Akaba nodded gulping _. 'Must not faint from the mental image, Must not faint from the mental image…'_ He chanted to himself.

"Akaba-kun… Are you alright?" He was met with concerned chocolate brown eyes staring up to him. He gulped, as the small, soft hand felt his forehead.

Sena frowned. "You don't have fever… but why are you blushing?"

' _Now or never, Akaba Hayato.'_

With that encouraging pep talk to himself he gulped, and grabbed the devil by its tail.

"Um, Sena? I – I wanted to talk with you…" He kneeled on the floor, picking up the flowers. He sighed a mental sigh of relief; they were still in one piece.

"Akaba – kun, what - ?"

"Sena, listen to me," he interrupted her, before he could lose his nerves.

Hell, they were all shot in hell, anyway, from that delicious image from before. Therefore, it wasn't any loss to carry on…

He looked up at her confused and worried face.

' _So cute…'_

"Sena, since I saw you, you were something special to me… "He gulped _._

' _Oh man, that confession thing is HARD!'_ he whined inside of his head.

"And so…. Wouldyouliketobemyboyfriend?"

He finally blurted IT out.

Sena frowned.

' _Oh no…'_

Akaba's heart froze.

"Could you repeat that, Akaba-kun? I didn't understand you before…"

Akaba swore his blush alone could be used to cook eggs in ten seconds flat.

"Um…" _\- 'Here I go - '_ " Would you like to be my boyfriend? Err… Girlfriend?" He quickly corrected himself. _'Drat… Now she would think I am gay…'_

His brain was of no use to him.

He. Was. So. Dead.

Curse his clumsy tongue…

Even after all those repetitions with Julie, he managed to blunder it somehow…

But how could he have known that Sena was a girl… err, boy?

No, girl…Sena was _definitely_ girl.

He resorted to his last weapon.

He made puppy eyes, offering her the bouquet.

_And it's beauty to me  
To me, to me _

Somehow, a deity must have looked over him that day, as Sena had accepted his proposal.

Of course, that caused uproar, first among Sena's teammates and admirers, and when they found out, the football league.

Suffice to say, Sena's rivals were gob smacked. Especially Agon.

But back to Akaba.

The Valentine Day wasn't such disaster, after all… although there appeared other random rumors, from Akaba cheating on Koutarou and Julie, to the one of him being involved into a foursome with them, along with Sena.

Akaba didn't care.

He had his beauty, his Sena.

_To me, to me  
Yeah..._

Agon couldn't believe it. That fucking _shrimp_ deceived them all… and what was more, a _woman_ got one over him. On _his_ turf, no less!

He wasn't happy camper. Not for a _long_ time.

Karin was overjoyed to have another female on the proverbial team. It was beginning of a beautiful friendship, as they would say.

As Kami would have it, the next match was Deimon against Nagas.

Once again, Sena proved that her being a girl didn't diminish her abilities the least – much to Agon's fury and Yamato's amusement.

Later, Yamato confided in Akaba he was one lucky guy to have her as a girlfriend.

Akaba couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly.

_More than a love song can give  
More than a feeling like this _

"Yato – koi…" A gentle voice called to him, making Akaba smile, his crimson eyes warming up.

"Sena –chan," He acknowledged the caller, as the slim arms slid around his body in a makeshift hug.

He put the guitar away, and tugged her in his lap. "Missed me?" he gently teased her.

Sena pouted, but nodded, a small smile on her face.

Akaba watched, entranced, as the last sunrays highlighted her.

' _By Kami, she's beautiful…'_

She never ceased to amaze him.

They were together for six years already, and she could still surprise him.

She had grown up into one magnificent woman…

And she was all his.

_More than a dim light upon the path you walk_

Since that day, they walked in the evening together, talking about everything or nothing, or if they didn't, they could be found in park or in Akaba's apartment.  
 _  
More than the words can explain  
More than the falling rain  
More than the sun shines upon your lovely face _

And this day, was their seventh anniversary from this disastrous proposal of being sweethearts, on Akaba's side.

"Have I told you that you are beautiful today, yet?" he murmured into her delicate ear.

She flushed; her eyes alight with mirth _,_ as she playfully smacked him on the chest. "Flatterer," she accused him, laughing sweetly.

He gave her a soulful gaze. "So true, my sweetheart,"

And they laughed.

Of course, they had their share of troubles, there were arguments, as they were in any normal relationship.  
 _  
It's more than a love song  
It's more than a love song _

As they watched the sun going down, and the first stars beginning to twinkle in the azure sky, Akaba hummed their song.

Sena listened to him, content.

"Sena… I wish I could give you more than a love song." Akaba spoke out.

Sena blinked. "But Yato, you already gave me… more than a love song," She blushed as she eyed him shyly.

Akaba grinned rakishly.

Sena could almost see imaginary tail and horns on him…

"You are planning something, aren't you?" she accused him, frowning warily.

She was taken aback as Akaba gave her a simple nod.

"It will be seven years from that proposal soon…" he muttered.

Brown eyes widened to saucer – like proportions. However, Sena held her tongue.

"You remember the first one, don't you.." Akaba muttered. Sena flushed. "Yes… I truly thought you were peeping tom," she admitted, blushing.

Akaba chuckled. "Yeah. I was so nervous… Did you know I worked with Julia on what to tell you? Koutarou caught me confessing – "he winced at the memory " – as I accidentally used her name instead of yours… Boy, was he _mad!"_

Sena choked. "I can't believe - ! So _that's_ why those rumors of you being with them in threesome floated around!" She giggled, tears of mirth sliding down her flushed cheeks.

"Laugh it up, why don't you, "Akaba mock – sulked/pouted.

He waited until she rode her giggle fit out. However, she snorted again.

"And how you proposed to me to be your boyfriend…"

Akaba groaned in misery.

"I thought you forgot about that," he accused her, his mouth twitching slightly. Sena snorted an unladylike snort.

" _Ne - ver,"_ she sang out. "Besides, it was too cute."

"You little wench," Akaba growled out. "You live to torture me, don't you?" he tickled her half – heartedly.

"You love me for it, "she choked out, smiling.

Akaba smiled at her. "Yup, "he agreed. "And because of that, I want you to be mine. Kobayakawa Sena, will you do me an honour of becoming, and staying my wife?"

He fished around for a small red box.

He silently cursed as it eluded him.

' _Where did I put it anyway? Aha!'_

Finally, he pulled the accursed thing out and opened it.

Sena's eyes widened as she saw what was inside little velvety red box.

There, on the red cushion, glittered small ring, with red numbers 21, made from small red rubies, and two small hearts, one at the side of the number, made from white diamonds

"Don't make me use puppy eyes again," Akaba warned her mock – seriously.

However, his insides were totally jittery in anticipation.

' _Will she accept? Will she decline?'_

It was nerve-wracking five seconds.

He saw her swallow, her eyes shiny with unshed tears…. Not so unshed, as one after another, they began to slid down her face.

"Yato, you silly," she finally said, affection in her voice. She sniffled. "Of course I will."

Akaba's smile became widest ever.

' _Yahoo!'_

"Only if you will be mine… forever…" Sena sniffled out, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Oh, that's no problem. I have to keep those damned wolves away from you, don't I?" He grumbled teasingly.

Still, he felt as light as a feather. In that moment, he could take on entire Team Japan, and win.

She laughed, as he slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly!

Later that night, as they cuddled together, watching the twinkling stars, Sena turned to Akaba.

Gently, she threaded her fingers through the crimson hair, still as untamed but surprisingly silky, as ever.

"Hey, Yato?" She murmured out.

Akaba blinked lazily at her.

In the half-light of stars, his eyes glittered like those rubies on her engagement ring.

She smiled a fraction wider.

"I would be perfectly satisfied with our love song, you know," she whispered.

Akaba smiled knowingly. "I know, love," he said gently.

"But thank you, for giving me more… Than our love song." She blushed shyly.

Akaba couldn't get enough of her blushes. They made her so cute!

He hugged her a fraction bit tighter.

"We'll still have our song, you know?" He muttered in her hair.

"And Sena… Thank you for giving me a chance…. For more than a love song."

Sena snuggled into him, smiling.

"It was my pleasure," She looked at him, her eyes glittering in the light of stars.

And they kissed.

In that moment, Akaba Hayato knew, it was worth it. This clumsy proposal of his, which put them on the same way to walk in the future….

And come what may, he knew they will have more than a love song…. They will have each other…

Forever.

_It's more than a love song  
It's more than a love..._

**_/OWARI/_ **


End file.
